Dan T.
Dan T. is a character in Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. He serves as a guide to the player throughout the game. He is portrayed by Larry Fessenden. Appearance As a ringmaster, Dan T. wears a long sleeve red and white striped shirt under a blue vest striped with red, green, yellow and purple. He wears a red and white polka dotted bowtie, and a straw hat designed with the colours of his vest. He accessorizes a black wooden cane in which often he swings around and rests on. Over the course of the levels, he more and more so appears dirtier with dirt and blood, similar to Dr. Hill in the original game. As a therapist, Dan T. dons a white lab coat and gloves, and is shown to have grey balding hair. Personality Dan T. appears to be facetious and witty at the start of the game, continuously twisting seemingly frightening comments into something light and humorous as he welcomes and guides the player. His personality and appearance, however, will start to turn more sinister, deranged and dark over the course of the levels. Dan T, also appears as a therapist at the end of each level, describing the ride as a "procedure". Rush of Blood Biography Dan T. is a carnival ringmaster. Not much is known about his background, but it is presumed he was the owner of the "world famous freakshow", known as Rush of Blood's rollercoaster ride. Involvement Dan T. appears in the introduction of the game at the end of the decrepit hallway as a doctor, but a lightning flash transforms him into a carnival ringmaster, now in a carnival. Haunted Lodge Before the first level of the game, Dan T. comes to the player and talks in an excited mood. He welcomes the player to "the ride of their life," suspects if the player is a "winner," and tells the player to try not to die. Dan T. then instructs the player to shoot a sign. Dan T. appears in the main part of Haunted Lodge, inside a mine cart in front of the player, ordering the player to shoot targets down and duck, cheer on the track drop, and generally comments on the ride. Upon arriving at the grounds of the Haunted Lodge, Dan T. splits off to another path, not appearing for the rest of the ride. Inside the lodge, Dan T. mentions to the player that they went on the wrong path and went on an "old ghost train." In the hospital at the end of the level, Dan T.'s voice calmly instructs the player to relax. Nightmare Descent Before the main sequence of Nightmare Descent, Dan T. tells the player that things have taken a turn and will need for things to be corrected, that the player has inhaled a gas causing hallucinations. He advises the player to beware of the Psycho. Hotel Hell Only briefly Dan T. speaks to the player before Hotel Hell, in which that the player can't put this off forever, and is heading into the heart of darkness. At the end of the level inside the hospital room, Dan T.'s voice says that the player is making great progress and he is expecting a recovery. 'Psycho Cellblock ' At the beginning of Psycho Cellblock, Dan T. brings back how the protagonists inhaled the gas, reiterating its effects. Dan T. then suggests to see a specialist in a clinic, assuring the protagonist that it will be good for them. Ending the level in the hospital room, Dan T. tells the player that they've had their ups and downs and that when there's no pain, there's no gain. 'Ghost Town ' Before entering the main sequence of Ghost Town, Dan T. talks to the player, noticeably appearing to look worse with blood. He describes Psycho Cellblock's ending as "an explosive turn of events," getting rid of the psycho, but Dan T. says the protagonist has "merely dropped out of the frying pan and into the fire," and that they are "shaking the hornets nest." Inside the hospital room at the end of the level, Dan T.'s voice is heard saying to the player that there were moments he wasn't sure the player was going to make it. 'Mines of Death ' Dan T. claims before Mines of Death that it wasn't his intention to subject the player to "this unpleasant mess," and tells the player that there is something bad in the player which he cannot escape. He says "the only hope is to confront your demons,"and to "treat the source, not the symptoms." A spider crawls on Dan T. as the player leaves. Dan T. tells the player in the hospital room that they've come dangerously close to losing them. 'Final Inferno ' Before Final Inferno, Dan T. claims the protagonist's procedure is nearly complete, and tells them they will need wits to work. In the main level of Final Inferno, Dan T. is reincarnated into a giant, flesh eating beast, similar to an ugly dragon of some sort, in a fiery cavern. His voice is heard many times throughout the level, viciously claiming he will kill and eat the protagonist, and feed their organs to them, as a sacrifice to the "mountain". Dan T. also tells the player to stop hurting him. The Beast is shot by the player in the end as he falls into the lava in the caverns below. Dan T., in the hospital says that the "ride" went better than expected. He tells the player he's going to give them something to help them relax, and that the procedure must be done a few more times to be sure. He starts to inject the player with the needle, before the story ends. Secrets During the course of the game, the player can find a secret item in each level of Haunted Lodge, Hotel Hell, Psycho Cellblock, Ghost Town, and Mines of Death. Finding the secret plays out a small cutscene depicting Dan T. in the hospital room, doing an action depending on the secret found. *The video camera in Haunted Lodge - Dan T. looks at the protagonist thoughtfully. *The hospital chair in Hotel Hell - Dan T. looks at his medical reports on a clipboard. *The restraining chair in Psycho Cellblock - Dan T. examines the protagonist's eyes. *The wheelchair in Ghost Town - Dan T. holds up a needle and turns to the protagonist. *The box in Mines of Death - Dan T. prepares to inject the protagonist with the needle. Trivia *The name "Dan T." may be a reference to the original Dante from "Dante's Inferno", as both characters are accompanied on a trip through Hell, where each level gets progressively worse. *Haunted Lodge and Final Inferno are the only two levels where Dan T. appears in the main sequence of the level, excluding secrets. **However, Dan T. will only appear in Final Inferno in the form of a beast. *Since Nightmare Descent has no secrets, Nightmare Descent is the only level where Dan T. cannot be found in the main sequence of the level. *Nightmare Descent is the only level where there isn't a cutscene at the end of the level in the hospital room with Dan T.'s voice. Category:Characters in Rush of Blood Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Supporting Characters